1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high volume testing and programming of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, including inlays and labels.
2. Background Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the tags respond. Each tag can store a unique identification number. The tags respond to the reader transmitted signals by providing their identification number, bit-by-bit, so that they can be identified.
Currently, some RFID tags are assembled and then laminated to the face sheet of a pressure sensitive laminate. Once laminated, the backside of the RFID tag is coated with an adhesive, and a release liner is applied. After the release liner is applied, the tag is printed and/or die cut into the desired form factor.
A tag can be tested either before or after the lamination process. Testing before or after the lamination process is difficult in a web format, where tags are formed in an array of tags in a single sheet of material. When testing tags in a web format, any bad or failed (e.g., non-functional, malfunctioned) tags have to be removed and replaced with good (e.g., functional) tags, which tends to be expensive and time consuming.
Thus, methods, systems, and apparatuses are needed for testing and programming tags in high volume webs, while allowing for improved handling of any failed tags.